In the boating industry it is desirable to provide multiple seating arrangements, typically as lounges, for passengers on boats to allow such passengers to select a particular view. For example, some passengers may want to face aft to view water activities such as skiing from the boat. Other passengers may want to face forward to view, for example, children in a bow portion of the boat. Still further it may also be desirable to provide a seat arrangement capable of accommodating multiple passengers.
In a boating environment it is important that seating arrangements be easily converted from one position to the next with little occupying of additional space or use of complex mechanisms. Unfortunately, most adjustable seating arrangements involve complex mechanisms, are difficult to operate, and/or are space consuming. For example, often heavy seats must be lifted and moved. Further, many existing adjustment mechanisms involve hinges that can present safety hazards to fingers during adjustment. Such hazards are particularly undesirable when boats are in motion or when small children are present.
Examples of patents for seating arrangements having adjustable backrests exemplifying some of the disadvantages of the prior art are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,775,599; 6,715,825; 7,644,892; 6,082,805; and 6,651,274.
In accordance with the inventions described herein, an easily configurable lounge assembly with a movable backrest is provided with a simple to use adjustment mechanism allowing multiple seating configurations, for example, for use on a boat.